The day of Gaia
by pandorahomerus
Summary: The Sayian prince tries to write down the story of how the world came to an end....
1. Default Chapter

The day of Gaia

The day of Gaia

by pandora

part 1;

death smiles upon us all.

Epilogue

Open the gate  
Feel the wind  
Of devastation  
Of desolation  
Blows like the breath of a thousand vultures  
Wheeling above your head  
  
In Nomine Patris Et Filii Et Spiritus Sancti  
  
You know it's coming  
Nothing or no-one will save you now  
Forsake your life  
What's the use of waiting for a salvation?  
Now it's too late  
  
Did I do everything I wanted to do?  
Did I forget something I could regret?  
I know the end is near  
I feel cold like ice  
It's as if I was already dead  
I know our time has come

-The End of The World –

  


I don't know why I'm writing this down, there's nobody left on this entire mud ball of a planet to read it anyway, unless the cockroaches are going to evolve into an intelligent lifeform to replace the humans. Come to think of it, that's not entirely impossible, those insects on Arlia had some kind of culture and intellect…

But I must not let my mind astray. It's already damn hard to focus on my writing with the fever coming up. I guess I don't have that much time left. Still, I MUST finish this before I leave this place for good. I owe it to her. 

I promised her.

By Kami, that woman can be so persuasive…. Even now I can hear her voice ringing in my ears. Speaking my name in that annoying tune of hers whenever I did something that displeases her unpredictable moods. She had treated me like a common earthling, her equal! I swear by Kami, she sometimes treats me even worse than that third class imbecile Kakarott! Me, a full-blooded Saiyan prince! But still, I tolerated her, I swallowed her insults and ignored her foolish emotional outbursts. I tolerated her because I loved her..

There, it's written down. It's sealed in ink and paper for the rest of eternity. And it wasn't even so hard anymore to admit. How foolish have I been not being able to utter these words while she was still alive. But I was too proud, I've never learned to show my emotions to anybody. The words that she craved for so long, the very words I so cruelly denied her entire life, sounded weak and pathetic to me. And now she gone and me with all my remorse and sorrow couldn't bring her back to life even when I offered my worthless life to trade for hers…

The fever is coming up and my vision is starting to get blurry. I HAVE to continue. There's not much time left. I've finished the last bottle of serum Bulma left me, just before the cold and pain became unbearable. CURSES!! Me, a Saiyan being slain by some single cell organism that had just crawled out of the prehistoric mudpool! It's PATHETIC! I wish that the screwed up BAKA scientists who invited this virus were still alive, I would find such satisfaction in torturing them to death! Everything I ever cared for in my entire life is wiped out by their relentless creation! Oh if only this evil we all have faced is a REAL enemy of flesh and blood! I would have had a chance in defeating it. I would have been able to save my family.

That agonizing feeling of remorse again. I want to stop writing and crawl in a dark corner of the room and DIE. If Kami is indeed forgiving I should be able to see my family one last time before they send me to the fires of hell. It would at least give me some comfort… 

STOP THIS IDIOTIC RAMBLING YOU WEAKLING! You have a task and you should finish it! You owe it to her! You owe it to Trunks and Bra! You owe it to Kakarott! You owe it to everyone who has ever lived on this stinking freaking planet!! Pull yourself together and write down what happened. You're wasting ink and paper.

You're wasting precious time. 

OK, This is my first attempt to write a horror/drama fic. I'm a huge fan of Stephen King and I loved the first half of The Stand because of its realism. Since Vegeta is my Dragonball Z fav. I decided to let him live long enough to tell this tale. Please review if you want me to continue!!

Cheers Pan ^_^


	2. All you can do is smile back

Part 2

The Day of Gaia

by Pandora

Part 2

All that you can do is smile back.

It smells like death  
It smells like past  
Like two thousand years  
Like millions of dead men  
It smells like...  
The end of the world  


-The End Of The World-  
  


This smell that lingers in the air like a black widow's veil…I've seen worlds being destroyed and the citizens being massacred, I've seen corpses pile up in formless mountains of cold limps and pale torso's. I know the sweet smell of burning flesh and oozing blood coming of my victims…But this different. This odor is strong, it's sickening, it represents death and decay in it's most pure but invisible form. It's the smell of billions of dead earthlings, left to rot in the hot summer sun, no loved ones left to give them a proper burial, no one left to mourn about their deaths…

I guess I've never stayed long enough on any of my conquered planets to experience this…

This repulsive odor has been in the air for so long, poisoning my lungs and weakening my health, that it is hard to remember how it used to be. Then again, it wasn't so long ago that my little princes was still alive and well, playing in the sand pit outside in the garden and making mudpies for her grumpy daddy. That child….She was so precious to me. She was the only one who never judged me for just being me. Even when I scowled at her, raised her voice at her, she never once made me feel that she was angry with me. She just looked back at me with those little angle's eyes and smiled away my anger with her innocence.

My little Bra. 

I miss you so very much…

THIS IS SO WEAK OF ME! Admitting to my sorrow and wasting time on feeling sorry for myself. SHE IS NOT COMING BACK YOU IDIOT! HOWEVER OFTEN YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE DOWN THESE WORDS, SHE'S DEAD!! SHE'S GONE FOR GOOD!!!

Focus Vegeta, Focus your mind…Write this down, and then you'll be allowed to rest...

I guess it all began in March of this year. There have been reports on the news and in the papers about people getting ill. Nothing that seemed serious really, some kind of viral infection that caused fever, just like that Rhinovirus these earthlings were familiar with that caused the common cold. The people who were infected were told to stay home and wait for their immune system to fight back. Some of them were given antibiotics to reduce the fever. Everybody thought it was just a perfectly normal cold-epidemic and that it would be over within a month. Still, Bulma was worried, ever since she had Bra and Trunks, her mother instincts have been in overdrive and her overly worrying behavior had not only complications for my two brats, but also for me. I remember her screaming out of the window every time I took off from Capsule Corps with no other clothing on then my thin spandex suit for my sparring sessions with Kakarott. She would just flip! –Vegeta! Are you INSANE?!! It's 2 degrees below zero and you're flying off without wearing that coat I bought you? Come back at ONCE or you can forget about diner you brainless monkey!! –

Brainless monkey. HA! That woman had some guts for calling me that…

However, her woman instincts turned out to be right. I got ill and after seeing a worthless and overpaid physician I was diagnosed with a bad case of pneumonia. Bulma made me stay inside all day, which drove me nuts because I kept thinking about how Kakarott and the others were probably training and were improving their fighting skills with every minute I was wasting my time there sitting in the living room, watching daytime TV and coughing my lungs out. I know that it sounds ridiculous now, but at that time, I seriously was considering the possibility that Bulma was cooperating with those weaklings to keep me away from training so I would be no longer a potential treat to them. I yelled at her, I treated her very badly and acted like a spoiled brat that couldn't get what he wanted. When I look back at it, I wander if it was my terrible behavior that had worn down her health. 

My beautiful and strong Bulma. 

By the beginning of April I was feeling much better while she had just been infected by that new virus that turned out to be not that innocent after all. People were DYING of the disease… It took more then a month before the first victims gave up their struggle to survive, their thin and weakened bodies eaten away from within by the deadly monster. Earth authorities were starting up useless campaigns, explaining to the worried public that there was nothing to be afraid of. They lied that they had the spread of the disease under their control. There was a visible decline in the occurrence of new cases and world's most revered scientists were working night and day to find a cure for what the media had christened "the silent death", or SD for short. The scientific community were more keen on using the Latin name for the invisible monster; "quattuor signums de Apocalypse", the four signs of the Apocalypse. 

I didn't give a rat's ass what they called the fucking thing, as long as they would find a cure to heal my Bulma. But the worthless idiots were not even capable of finding their own behinds in the dark, let alone a much-needed cure for a deadly disease. I'm telling you, those fools should be grateful of Bulma's genius, they should thank her on their bare bleeding knees. If it wasn't for her, this entire planet would have already been attracting flies for the last three months. She did at least buy us some more time to say farewell…

The title of part 1 and 2 are really rip-offs, if you've seen gladiator, you know what I mean. But it suited these two parts so very well, I just couldn't resist! 

As always, review if you want me to continue. Oh, and my latin is worthless, I know, so don't flame me for it please!


End file.
